


Segelas Gula

by the_cashewpeia



Series: mekArkAnkAmi (Oktober) [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cashewpeia/pseuds/the_cashewpeia
Summary: Karena terkadang yang kita butuhkan dalam hidup bukanlah segelas gula
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Series: mekArkAnkAmi (Oktober) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972306
Kudos: 10
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	Segelas Gula

Sepi dan gelap. Malam pun semakin larut, tapi Omi tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun. Meskipun teman sekamarnya, Taichi, sudah pulas dan bahkan terdengar dengkuran halus dari tempatnya terlelap.

Merasa insomnia menghantuinya, ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari angin segar. Barangkali segelas susu hangat dan perubahan suasana bisa mengundang rasa kantuk yang tak kunjung datang.

"Selesai!"

Suara bernada riang dari dapur menggugah rasa penasaran dalam benak Omi. Ia pun memantapkan langkahnya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati si pemilik suara tengah berdiri di depan oven, dengan seloyang kue berukuran kecil di tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan.

"Sutradara? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Pertanyaan itu sukses mengagetkan sang 'Sutradara' dan membuatnya nyaris membangunkan seisi asrama karena kaget.

"Ah, Omi. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Sutradara wanita bernama Izumi itu meringis, kemudian melirik ke arah kue, yang baru saja selesai ia buat, "aku baru saja selesai membuat kue. Apa kau mau coba?"

Aroma manis yang menguar dari kudapan itu membuat Omi tak mampu menolak tawaran Izumi. Ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong dan menunggu sang sutradara berambut cokelat itu.

"Ini dia!" Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Izumi meletakkan dua piring kue beserta garpu, sebelum mengambil tempat untuk menyandarkan punggungnya yang pegal.

Seulas senyum tipis pun terukir di wajah Omi, ketika sepotong kecil kue itu bertemu dengan indera pengecapnya. Rasanya... kurang manis, kalau ia boleh jujur. Ia memang bukan pecinta makanan penuh glukosa seperti Juza, rekan satu kelompok akting-nya, tapi kue di hadapannya itu akan terasa lebih nikmat kalau ditambahkan segelas gula lagi di adonannya.

Rupanya Izumi juga berpikiran yang sama dengannya. Ia tersenyum getir, sebelum menggumam, "kalau memang kurang enak, sebaiknya tidak perlu dihabiskan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini masih bisa dimakan, meskipun kurang sedikit gula." Tanpa banyak berkomentar, pemuda berbadan kekar itu melanjutkan makannya, tak memperdulikan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah yang dilayangkan Izumi kepadanya.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya dilingkupi oleh kesunyian. Tak ada kata yang terucap dan hanya suara alat makan yang bergesekan yang menemani mereka.

Setelah suara deham dua kali terdengar, Izumi memberanikan dirinya untuk meluapkan isi pikirannya, "Omi, kalau kau butuh teman untuk bercerita, aku siap untuk mendengarkan."

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda di hadapannya malah terkekeh, "kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

Sebaris pertanyaan itu terucap tanpa adanya amarah, tapi Izumi tahu betul kalau ada emosi lain yang terkubur di balik tawa dan senyum sosok ibu di Mankai itu.

"Karena...," Izumi menghela nafas untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdentum keras, "kau selalu memendam semuanya sendirian. Aku... tidak, maksudku kami--mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau melakukan banyak hal untuk kami dan kurasa hal paling kecil yang bisa kuberikan kepadamu sebagai rasa terima kasih adalah dengan menjadi tempat keluh kesalmu."

Omi merasa lidahnya kelu dan menolak untuk melontarkan balasan. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan kepada sang Sutradara bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan jangan khawatirkan masalah kecil seperti itu.

Tapi, di saat seperti ini, tubuhnya menolak untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

"Dan sebenarnya... aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Karena Omi sering memasak untuk anggota Mankai, aku memutuskan untuk membuat kue dan berlatih ketika tidak ada yang melihat." Izumi terkekeh. "Tapi kurasa aku gagal, haha."

Pemuda di hadapan Izumi menunduk, berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa saat ini matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Paling tidak untuk saat ini saja, saat seseorang tengah bersamanya. Atau tidak--

Terdengar suara kursi yang berderak dan ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia mendapati Izumi telah bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum ke arahnya, "ah, maaf, aku malah bicara terlalu banyak. Kurasa aku akan tidur terlebih dahulu. Omi juga sebaiknya segera tidur, oke!"

Sebelum sang Sutradara-benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Omi, ia berbalik, "dan besok aku akan membantumu untuk menyiapkan sarapan--oh, aku yang akan membuat sarapan untuk kalian semua. Jadi, jangan khawatir dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak!"

Begitu Izumi benar-benar sudah tak lagi berada dalam jangkauan pandangan Omi, si pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu pun tersenyum. Namun kali ini, senyum yang terulas di wajahnya tak lagi memancarkan kesedihan.

Dan ketika ia melahap potongan kue yang belum ia sentuh, ia bisa mengecap rasa manis yang lebih dari yang ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Seolah-olah ucapan Izumi berubah menjadi segelas gula, yang memberikan rasa manis pada kue yang ia makan maupun pada batinnya yang tengah bergemuruh di tengah hujan badai.


End file.
